


Chance?

by LonelyAshNight



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 20:20:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5679463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyAshNight/pseuds/LonelyAshNight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alice, a bounty hunter who have started her temporary job at Enies Lobby as an office lady who handle CP9 paper work. Lucci and kaku takes and interest in her, their thought of having their way with her and betting that she would only last 1 month was not what they expected when she became more of a challenged to them. As for Alice, she avoid them as mcuh as she can but somewhere down the line, she slowly find them attracting and until one day, the tow men finally had their chance...  [technically, i have no idea what i am writing and i am new to this and my first time writing soo... it would be sound bad when you read it]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chance?

NOTE:Technically, i have no idea what i am writing and i am new to this and my first time writing soo... it would be sound bad when you read it. trying to become more expressive and trying to improve but there is a first ._.

 

Why now! Damn it, how is it I am attracted to two men at once...damn this is worse than being Louisiana and her fuck buddies. Alice was cursing as she ran, though the thought was tempting but as she think about it, she felt wrong. Back then when she was kidnapped as a slave when she was 8, the nobles raped her to the point she did not care anymore, she did not enjoy it, she hated it but with nowhere to go, she learn how to turn out reality while it happen. Got to get away...Far away...If I accidently imprint with them it be one of the worst for me...

As she made it to her ship, she quickly set sail and sailed out into the open ocean. She sailed for a few hours before she anchored at the near the shore of an island. She sat on the boat, looking down at the clear water. The smell of the Ocean breeze calmed her nerves as her thought was cleared. Thinking about nothing expect for the Ocean.

The sound of footsteps caught her attention. Someone is here? She thought. Taking her a small dagger from the cupboard, she made her way down below deck where her room and bathroom was. Though it was a small ship, below deck is her living area that consist of windows that look out underwater, a queen sized bed, study area, hanging bookshelves as well as a small living room. While above was the kitchen, small vegetable plot and the ship wheel, above was a small cross nest. The ship itself was unique as it was made out of a type of wood that was very durable and able to withstand any kind of damaged. Designed by the students of Ark Academy shipwright 3rd year seniors.

Silently making her way down. She turn on the light and attacked the first man see saw. To her horror, when her knife stabbed into his chest, it broke. “What the...”

The man grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards him, pinning her to his chest while another man came behind her and grabbed her other wrist. Before she knew it, she was sandwiched in between two male.

The man lean down to her ear, “you can’t run kitten” he told her seductively. Sending shivers down her spin, goosebump up her arms. Her eye nearly popped out from her socket when she recognized that voice. She looked up to see Lucci smiling seductively at her and Kaku was behind her. Shit, shit, shit! She cursed to herself. She could feel her heart pounding really hard against her chest, her face turning red. 

The smell of Lucci and Kaku was intoxicating. With her heightened senses from her Zoan’s ability. Her sense of smell and touch was very sensitive. He tilt her head up, looking her in the eye. He felt amused that she became so meek when she is trapped and have nowhere else to go. She gasp in surprised when she felt kaku nibbling on her expose neck. She shut her eyes tightly, hoping it was all a bad dream. She could feel them smiling, knowing they had won this round. “No escape” he growled. His mouth came down onto her, dominating hers, his tongue forced into her mouth.

Her skin felt hot under their touch. She was getting aroused. Kaku’s tongue trailed from her neck up to her earlobe, nibbling it. He broke the kiss, she was panting, still dazed. His hands travelled under her shirt and up to her breast as he played with her erected nipples. He could see she was suppressing herself. “It’s okay. No one is going to hear you” he said playfully.

She could feel the other hand behind her moving down and into her gasp. She squirm underneath his touch as he glided over her core, spreading over her wetness. “Someone is definitely wet” he said 

“Don- uh” before she could protest, she felt a finger slowly going up her. She hide her face against Lucci’s chest to hide her expression. 

“Yup, definitely wet” he laughed.   
He tilted her head up, so she met Lucci’s gaze again. “You sure are stubborn” Lucci said before he gave her another forceful kissed. She let out a tiny moan when he insert a second finger, as he slowly move, pressing against her G-spot. She could feel Lucci’s smile on her lips as he broke the kiss and went down to nibble her nipples. Letting out a soft whimper as they continued teasing her. Her muscles tightened as a sudden wave of pleasure came over her. Her head fell onto Lucci’s shoulders, out of breath after the orgasm.

“You came quiet a lot.” Kaku teased. After the first, she was not as resistant as she was before. They place her on the bed and grinned at one another. “Guess we win this round” they laughed, high fiving each other as Alice’s defeat, laying exhausted on the bed. 

She finally got up to see them undressing themselves. Her face turn brightly scarlet red, as she covered her eyes from the view. “Damn it, wear back your clothes!” she said

“Look she is embarrass” he joked. 

Removing her hand to see the two men bared naked with their erection out. "Wear back your clothes!" She yelled at them, her face turning an even brighter red. She back away when they came onto her bed. Her back hit the headboard, a hand grabbed her left ankle and pulled her towards them. A blindfold was placed over her eyes. She felt vulnerable, not able to see at all. She felt afraid.

Kaku, above her, her wrist pinned down with his hands on the bed. He leaned down to claim her mouth like what lucci did before.

She could feel a tongue circling her ankle, a shiver creeped up her leg to her stomach as it tighten. Her pussy was already aching from all the excitement it was getting. From her ankle to her knee and to her inner thigh and to her wet pussy making her squirm as his tongue licked her wet spot.

Kaku broke the kiss, he went on teasing her, licking, sucking and nibbling on her earlobe, neck and then nipples. 

A single finger entered her again, she inhaled sharply, sliding in an out of her wet pussy. "Someone has gotten wet again" he chuckled

"The kitty cat is really a horny little one" kaku laughed

"N-no i a-am not!" She shot back

Her breath hitches again as he add another finger and touches his thumb on her clitoris. Pressing his fingers against her G-spot. Her hips jerk forward against his hand. Letting anther tiny moan.

"Your body isn't lying" he told her. "By the time we are done with you, you be begging" lucci said darkly "Let's try the third".

"W-wh-what?! W-w-wait, d..." 

He jammed the third finger, rubbing against her g-stop. Her body arched slight as another moan escape her mouth. 

"Do you want us inside you?" Kaku asked

"S-shut up, i do-don't a-and s-s-stop this" she said to him.

"Oh well" he shrugged. "Then we will keep doing this till you say, you want our dicks inside your ass and pussy" he told her. 

It went on for a while, orgasm after orgasm till she was very tired. She felt like her body was going crazy under their touch as they switch position

Now she wanted it badly, as they continued. "What is your answer?" 

"F-fine" she said, her cheek flush red again

"Fine what?" Lucci asked. His fingers pulled her nipples as she yelped in the sudden tug. "You got to say it" he said purred as he kept on playing with her.

"I-i" she tried to say it. She knew they were enjoying her humiliation. She clench her teeth, just say it. She mentally told herself. "I-i- i want your dicks inside my ass and pussy" she said it quickly. 

Both men laughed in triumph, this was getting really fun. Lucci carried her till she was above his erection, she could not see with the blind fold but she could feel the tip just touch her entrance. Her hands were on his shoulder as he suddenly push her down. She gasp with the sudden penetration. He laid down and her laying on top of him as he started to thrust in and out of her. 

She was already moaning loudly, when kaku came from behind and ram is dick up her ass. She yelp in pain as he thrust in and out of her as well. 

"She is pretty tight" he said to Kaku who laughed as they continued to thrusting. They were close when they felt her tightening. She bite Lucci on the neck as she came again and seconds later the men came inside her.

Alice lay on his chest completely exhausted. The blindfold finally remove. Breathing heavy as both men laid beside her. She felt and arm around and pulling her close till her back on on his chest while the other was on the opposite facing her, her eyes was close as her mind differented off. The only words that came out was "i really hate both of you" 

They laughed when she was already fast asleep in their arms. She looked so peaceful when she was alseep, more childlike. Most of the time, she seems tensed and alert.

"That felt good" he told Lucci who agreed. Soon both men were alseep beside her wrapped in sheets


End file.
